You make me feel love
by GloriaMcGlorious
Summary: Set after the tribute episode. Santana and Dani are so in love that it is contagious. But what happens when they go back for a Glee reunion, where Santana meets Quinn for the first time since the wedding. More about the story is on the summary chapter please read. Dantana/Quintana relationship but you guys get to choose the ending which is who Santana ends up with.
1. Summary

Set after the tribute episode. Santana and Dani are so in love that it is contagious. But what happens when they go back for a Glee reunion, where Santana meets Quinn the first time since the wedding. Will that special moment they both share in that hotel room happen again. Dantana/Quintana relationship Pezberry/Brittana friendship and mention of Finchel/Klaine relationship. Now here is the important part of this story, throughout this story I would like all you readers to leave a comment on every chapter on who you think Santana end up with and why. Choose between Dantana and Quintana only. And which ever OTP has the most comment will determine the ending of the story. Choose wisely for I am going to write a squeal to this but only on the OTP that wins.


	2. Chapter 1

Set at Dani's apartment on Labor's day. Right after Santana and Dani woke up from a whole night of loving.

"Baby have you seen my jacket" said Santana as she came out of Dani's bedroom and into the living room of the apartment looking for her black leather jacket. She can't seem to remember where she threw it when they came into the apartment while making out last night. "I think it is on the couch but I'm not sure" Dani said from the kitchen while whisking the pancake mix for breakfast. "Babe it is on the couch. Damn you are always right aren't you?" said Santana while making her way behind Dani and wrapping her arm around Dani's waist before planting a kiss on her temple.

"God, I love you so much" said Santana as she rested her chin on her lover's shoulder. "I know you told me that the whole time last night, and I love you too" Dani said as she turns around and gives Santana a peck on the lips. She then took the pancake mix and went to the stove to start cooking. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Santana went to the door and open it and to her annoyance it was Rachel and Kurt arms wrapped around each others as usual.

"Hey, we knew you would be here when you didn't come back to the apartment" said Kurt with a cheerful voice and making his way while leading Rachel into the homey apartment. "Well come right in and make yourself a home" said Dani with a cheerful voice "Yes please do, I mean it's not like my girlfriend and I wanted to have a romantic breakfast" said Santana sarcastically but got bump in the shoulder by Dani as she handed Kurt and Rachel a plate of pancakes. "Why thanks Dani, it smells and looks great" said Rachel sounding actually happy after nearly two weeks of grief. Kurt smile and began to eat. They all sat at the tiny dining room table eating and laughing at all of Dani's stories.

"So Rachel when does your Funny Girl production starts" ask Dani while looking at Rachel "Erm.. in about a week or two I'll start practicing but I don't know when it would show though" said Rachel before putting another spoonful of pancakes in her mouth "well I think it won't start so soon, the director of the show still has another show going on" said Kurt while reaching out to hold Rachel's hand. Then all three of them realize that it was too quiet right now, so they all turn their heads to look at Santana who was stuffing her mouth with pancakes and looking like she was enjoying it.

"Wow, slow down tiger or you'll choke or something" said Dani while giving Santana a concern look. Santana look up at them and swallow all the pancakes in her mouth even without chewing then smiles at Dani "I'll be fine, I always eat like this when the food taste good. Ask Rachel and Kurt" as she looks back and forth at the two divas. "You guys let her eat like this?" said Dani also looking at the two. The two just putting their hands up in defeat as though not wanting to be a part of this argument.

The four of them put on their coats and head out to go back to Kurt Santana and Rachel's apartment for a movie marathon. Since its Labor's day they all get the day off. They stop at various restaurants to get take outs and groceries shops to buy snacks and beer. As they reach the apartment, Rachel saw a couple of envelops in their mailbox. She took it and went into the apartment. "Ok, I get to choose the first movie since it was my ideal to have this marathon" said Kurt as he made his way to the shelves with all their DVDs. "Whatever as long as it is not Funny Girl because we would be watching it on Broadway every night when Rachel's production starts" said Santana as she sat next to Dani on the coach and handing her a beer.

"Find we could watch Breakfast at Tiffany's then" said Kurt as he puts the CD into the player. "Ow shit.. Why didn't I say that too" said Santana as she buries her head in Dani's neck "No take backs because it has started" said Kurt looking at Santana with a warning look. "It's ok baby we're get through this together" said Dani while stroking her baby's hair. "O MY GOD YOU GUYS!" said Rachel as she came into the living room holding a card in her hand. "What? What's wrong? Are you ok?" said Kurt as he looks at her.

"Our junior glee mates are throwing a reunion week next week for us to come back" Rachel said as she handed the card to Kurt. "It says here that everyone has accepted the invitation and they are just waiting on us" said Kurt while still reading the card. "Well it is the semester break for most universities in the country" said Rachel as she checked the calendar on the wall. "Well I think we should all go to see everyone. And hey Dani you can come with us and be my date" said Santana while looking and grinning at Dani. "Well… erm.. ok It would be nice to meet your other friends for the first time" said Dani while smiling "your right I want everyone to meet you even my parents and they can see just how happy you make me" said Santana as she plants a kiss on Dani's lips and it didn't take long before it ended up into a makeup session. "Hey, guys get a room please" Kurt said looking at them and smiling

"Fine we would" Santana pick up the smaller girl and carry her to her room to continue in peace. "but the movie you guys" said Rachel sounding slightly upset but her comment was ignore. So she sat next to Kurt and they both were smiling at each other. "I can't remember the last time Santana was this happy" said Rachel while eating the chips they bought and watching the movie. "Yup, she wasn't even this happy when she was Brittany" said Kurt, but they both did not know that Santana was ever this happy when she slept with Quinn at the wedding but it didn't last because it was just a one night stand. "Goodness, I love Audrey Hepburn. She is an icon all by herself" said Rachel with Kurt nodding his head in agreement.

Side note: I don't really want to emphasize on Rachel missing Finn because if I do I would end up crying.


	3. Chapter 2

"Someone answer the door please" said Rachel from her room as she putting her clothes into her luggage bag on her bed. "I got it" Santana said as she pulled her luggage bag into the living room and putting it next to the sofa with Kurt's bag since he had finish packing earlier. Kurt didn't answer because he was in the shower. Santana open the door and it was Dani standing there with a huge smile on her face. "Hey baby, miss me last night?" Dani asked as she entered the apartment and Santana helped her pull her bag into the apartment. "You know it, I was pretty lonely. Missing my lady lover" said Santana as she wink at Dani. Dani walks over to Santana and pulls her into a hug. Santana then tightens her grip on Dani and kiss her on the forehead. Dani looked up and kisses Santana on the lips passionately.

"Hey Dani, you all set for our trip because we got to get the airport soon" said Rachel while pulling her bag and putting it next to theirs. "Yup as long as Santana gets on the plane then I would have everything I need" said Dani as she pecks Santana's cheek. Kurt came out of his room "You guys ready let's go already I called the taxi he would be waiting downstairs."

When they reach the airport, Dani and Santana walked hand in hand to check in their tickets at the counter with Kurt and Rachel following closely behind them and discussing just how nice the airports looks. After dropping off their bags and checking in their tickets, the four of them head over to Starbucks in the departure hall to past the time. "I'm super excited to meet all your friends and your parents babe" said Dani said as she reached out her hand across the table to grab Santana's. Santana thought about and smile at her sweetheart before saying "Owya, I almost forgot about mami and daddy. But yeah, they will all love you, especially my parents. But my mom will try to over feed you, so beware" Santana then moves closer to Dani to plant a kiss on her forehead. "God, could you guys stop with all your sweet talk. Cause your making me swoon" Kurt said while smiling at the two of them "Ya, could you guys get any cuter" said Rachel agreeing with Kurt.

"Believe it or not we can" said Dani with a huge smile while looking at Santana. "You know what. I love your contagious smile." Santana said as she kisses Dani on the lips. Then an announcement about their flight told everyone to head to the departure gate. As they got into the plane they sat two by two. Dani and Santana sat in front of Kurt and Rachel. "Babe could you sit by the window? I don't really enjoy planes." Dani said giving Santana does puppy eyes. "Haha, ok baby no problem. Do you wanna hold my hand?" Santana said as she grab on to Dani's hand just knowing what the blonde would say. As the plane lifted off the ground she felt Dani squeeze her hand so tight. But Santana uses her thumb and to rub the back of Dani's hand to reassure Dani that she was there for her throughout the whole flight.

Dani turn to look at Santana and gave her a small smile. The whole flight was torturous for Dani but she was really relief that Santana never let go of her hand the whole way even when they were eating. But only when the plane landed on the ground did Dani loosen her grip on Santana's hand, but they still hold hands as they got out of their seats and made their way to the arrival hall. Santana felt a numb feeling on her hand but she just smile it off knowing that she help comfort her angel through the entire journey. "So how did you two hold up?" Santana ask as the four of them enter the arrival hall. "It was great, but I nearly fell asleep" said Kurt as he yawns. "Well that's what happens when you booked us an early ass flight porcelain" Santana said as she roll her eyes but Dani hit her shoulder a little before looking at her. "What its true. And you know it doll." After collecting their bags, they grab a cab and went straight to the hotel where they check in immediately. They use the lift to go their rooms which were on the same floor as each others. "Hey, where are the others staying?" Kurt asked Rachel curiously, Rachel thought long and hard but she realize that she never ask them "I literally have no idea. I kinda forget to ask". Then they reached their rooms which were right next to each other's. Kurt and Rachel's room had two single beds in them, while Santana and Dani's room had a king size bed. "Well, see you two ladies later and don't you do something you'll regret." said Santana sarcastically and wink at Rachel and Kurt who looked at her with a disgusting look but they just smile it off and went into their room.

"Ah, this is nice. Hey you wanna do something naughty?" Santana said as she jumps on the bed and looks at Dani seductively. "Owya, what do have in mind?" said Dani said as she gives Santana that sexy look she would give Santana when they were get it on then she crawls sexily on Santana while unbuttoning her blouse to reveal a very sexy lace black bra. Santana sit up a little causing Dani to straddle her waist and she wrapped her arms around Dani and planted kisses on her neck and exposed chest.

Just as it was about to get into a heated moment they heard a knock on the door. "Don't..an..answer..it" Dani said while having a hard time breathing. "Whatever.. you say.. babe" Santana said sounding sexy as hell. But just as she was about to continue further, the knock suddenly got louder and more furious. Dani sigh and gets off Santana to lay on the bed as she sighs. Santana got up angrily and walk towards the door "I'm coming chill" she said with her most piss off voice. Dani turns to her side to watch Santana walk to the door. Then she shot up from the bed and ran towards the door without buttoning her shirt when she heard Santana squeal…

To be continue…


	4. Chapter 3

"Ow my God, Quinn!" Santana said happily as she pulls the blonde in for a hug Dani came to door but fixes her shirt first when she saw Rachel and Kurt at the door. But her attention soon fell upon the person Santana was hugging. Santana pulls back and looks at Dani before saying "Dani baby, this is my best friend Quinn. And Quinn this is my very beautiful girlfriend, Dani" then winks at Dani who smiles widely and reach her hand out to shake Quinn's. Quinn reaches out to shake Dani's hand but gave her a small smile.

Kurt and Rachel look at each other when they felt the awkwardness between the two blondes. But Santana was to oblivious to sense it cause she was too happy. Dani's smile slowly fades when she sense the tension coming from Quinn's fake smile. All five of them were now sitting around Dani and Santana's room talking. Well everyone was talking except Dani and Santana who was just sitting there with Dani on Santana's lap and the latina's arms wrapped around Dani.

Rachel notices Quinn glaring at two for being all in love and stuff without the both of them realizing it. So she nudges Kurt on the arm and make her eyes look towards Quinn's direction. Kurt got the memo. Then he asked Quinn "So Quinn, it's been a really long time since you came back here huh..?

Quinn pulls herself out of her glaring state and said "Well, I have been really busy. Yale gives twice the amount of assignments to their law students. Cause they are known for producing the best lawyers." Quinn said as she turns her attention back towards Dani, but sounding a little too proud of herself as though trying to show off how educated she is. Kurt and Rachel looks at each other after hearing how extra snobbish Quinn sounds.

But then she realizes that two lovebirds weren't paying any attention to her. They are too busy staring into each other's eyes sweetly while their foreheads touch. Santana then pecks Dani's lips. Rachel then moves closer to Quinn and whispers softly into her ear "They are so cute aren't they? It is so crazy and contagious when you see how much they love each other. And they've only been dating for five weeks now." As though unintentionally rubbing it in Quinn's face. But Quinn being the well compose person she is, just nods. Kurt saw how Quinn's face just spells how jealous she is.

So Kurt began talking again "So, Quinn we missed you during the funeral" he knew mentioning this would hurt Rachel but he needed to ease the tension in the room and he was quite curious to hear Quinn's reason. Rachel began to frown a looks down at her hands on her lap. Quinn then rubs her hand up and down Rachel's back as though reassuring she was alright "Well, first of all it was my semester's final that week, so I couldn't miss it." Then she pauses before continuing "And I knew that if I came back I would break into a million of pieces seeing my dear friend just laying there in a coffin, so yeah that's why I didn't come back." It took everything in her not to cry but she could feel Rachel shaking.

"Ow.. sweetie, ok erm.. Come on lets go back to our room and get you freshen up and maybe a short nap" Kurt says as he saw Rachel crying and helping her get up. Dani gets up from Santana's lap and helps Kurt take Rachel to their room. Now it was just Quinn and Santana in the room silent and quite shock of what had happened as well.

"Was she like that during the funeral?" Quinn asks Santana to break the silence in the room. "Yeah I guess.. No actually she was more composed then me believe it or not. Now I was a wreck during the whole week. Couldn't even finish the song I was singing for him and I just ran out screaming. Not to mention that I kind of assaulted Sue" Santana said while looking at Quinn with her sad face. Quinn loves that face because she knows Santana only shows that face to her. Because it means that she was in her vulnerable state.

"I can believe it Santana. You have always been the more emotional one and have the biggest heart among all of us even though you try to hide it. And that's what makes us the same…" Quinn put a little more stress on the last sentence as she reaches out her hand to grab on to Santana's. Then the door opens both of them turn their heads at the same time and saw Dani. Santana immediately lets go of Quinn's hand to the blonde's despair and walks over to Dani to hug her knowing that she was going to cry.

Dani hugs her so tightly and begin to cry into her baby's shoulder. Quinn just stares at the two of them and finally realizes just how much they love each other. Santana pulls back a little and looks into Dani's eyes. Then Quinn sees it, she was showing Dani the face, that sad face, which was supposed to be reserve for her only. Quinn felt a tear starting to fall. She quickly wipes it off and gets up. "Well.. I think I should go back to my room and freshen up too. And.. erm... let you two.. Well yeah see guys later." Quinn says in a rush before rushing out, so to not let Santana stop her.

When she gets to her room and shuts the door, she throws herself on the bed and all the tears she was holding in just come gushing out. Quinn knew this would happen. Because she knew Santana was dating again. Rachel told her all about it and Kurt described Dani fully to her on the phone and she has seen all their Instagram photos and seeing them calling themselves "Dantana".

But Quinn thought that just maybe deep down in Santana's heart that she still loves her and if she saw her, she would just leave Dani for her in a heartbeat, however it seems as though, the latina has no intention of leaving Dani and those feelings she was hoping for, obviously doesn't exist.

Then Quinn remembers the last reason why she didn't come back for the funeral. It was because she thought Santana was going to bring "Her" and Quinn knew that she would not be able to handle the lost of Finn and see (possibly) the love of her life with another person, all at the same time.

"Why.. Why did I just let her leave that night? How stupid was I to let her go? Do I dare share my true feelings with her? NO.. She is with Dani. She would just hurt me. Pull yourself together Quinn Fabray; she is happy now, even more than when she was Brittany or even.. Me. If love her I will just let this plays out." Quinn says to herself before going to take a shower.

"Quinn seems like a nice person." Dani says sarcastically as she straddles Santana's who is lying on the bed. "Yeah she is." Santana said trying to ignore the sarcasm. Then she tries to defend Quinn by saying "We have been friends, since like forever. She was the first person I came out to after Brittany. Because I knew that she wouldn't judge me, because she knew the real me so well.. even better than me." Santana said as she smiles at the thought of Quinn. But then she turns her attention back to Dani. She rests her hands on Dani's hips to slowly and lightly sway her hips.

Dani leans down and kisses Santana passionately. Santana smiles into the kiss "Let's continue where we left off shall we." Dani just nods continue to lower her lips and began sucking on Santana favorite spot on her neck.

Side note: Nobody but Quinn and Santana knows about the night that they slept with each other. But Kurt and Rachel kind of suspect that there is something going on there.

P.S: I would like to announce that Quinntana is currently leading. So Dantana lovers please show your support for your favorite OTP and comment to vote.


	5. Author's Note

First of all, I would like to apologize to all the readers who are shipping for a Quinntana ending. I got quite a few PMs and reviews that asked me whether I was hoping for a Dantana ending because of the shout out I made in the last chapter to the Dantana shippers to vote and that they were being outnumbered by the Quinntana lovers. I would like to say that I personally love both OTPs very much and that no matter which ever one wins I would still write a really good ending according to your votes, so don't worry. So to show how sorry I am to all the Quinntana lovers for the misunderstanding in the last chapter, the next chapter will involved more Quinntana scenes. I'm hoping that you amazing readers will forgive me.

Then I also got a few PMs and reviews saying that you guys want Dani, Santana and Quinn together, as in like all three of them together. Well, I won't lie it's a great ideal and it would be a first for the trio to be put together. But I would only consider it and might put it as a choice if someone would give me a name to call them. So yeah that is some food for thought.

There were also some of you who stated that no matter what happens you want them all to still be friends. This is true don't worry, this story will not involve any cheating on each other or what so ever. I don't think I could write it that way.

Also sorry for the delay I was away on vacation, so yeah. I'm gonna try and post at least four new chapters before I leave again on another trip then I'll be gone for two weeks and then be back hopefully with more stories in mind.


	6. Chapter 4

The next day Quinn got up earlier than she wanted to but then again she didn't get much sleep from the night before either. She gets up and heads straight to the shower. She gets a feeling of relief when the hot water touches her smooth skin. Despite the wonderful feeling, her mind can't help but drift off to last night and tears slowly runs down her face. When the thought of how she ran out on Santana and burst into tears upon reaching her room, from seeing how in sync Dani and Santana were with one another. But most importantly when she saw that the "Santana Lopez" wasn't afraid of showing the other blonde just how vulnerable she can be and how quickly she can get rid of her walls when it comes to her.

Quinn quickly pushes the thought aside before she starts crying uncontrollably again. She dries herself off with one of the fluffy towels and slowly put on her clothes on the bed that she has pick out for today. As she is just about to apply her makeup, there is a knock at the door. She got up from her seat and over to the door. When she opens it she saw Santana standing right there with a huge smile on her face.

Santana casually walks past Quinn and into the room. Quinn shakes her head slightly, before closing the door to look at the Latina. "Santana, you do know you need to be invited in before you coming in right?" Quinn says trying to sound annoyed at her friends presence, but actually she was glad that the Latina was here. She then sits back on her seat in front of the mirror to do her makeup. Santana falls back on Quinn's bed and say "Yes I do know. And first of all, crap like that doesn't apply to best friends" Says Santana with her normal tone. Quinn just looks into the mirror to see Santana's reflection and just smiles before continuing to apply her makeup.

"Quinn." Santana says sternly catching the blonde's attention again and slightly shocks her from the tone. But then she softens her voice as she says "Doll, I don't think you need to put on any make up. You always look better without it" she lifts herself up slightly using her elbows as support and looks at Quinn with so much care. Quinn just stares at Santana through the mirror, her heart felt as though it is being put back together after breaking into a million pieces from yesterday, when she heard the other woman call her that and those brown eyes that looks like they are screaming "I LOVE YOU" at her.

Santana then jumps off the bed to take her phone out off the back pocket of her skinny jeans when she hears it beep. The certain motion snaps Quinn out of her thoughts and she puts her blusher down gently. She turns around in her seat, so she is now looking at the brunette. But she wishes she didn't because she saw a huge smile spread across Santana's while replying to text message she has just receive from whom she is guessing is Dani.

_From Dani: Hey babe, hope you and Quinn have a great day today. But I miss you already ;)_

_To Dani: Got it, I'll try and yeah I miss you too. A lot more in fact- xoxo_

"Santana.. erm.. what are doing here anyway? Where's emm.. Dani?" Quinn asks nervously as she slowly gets up to go and grab her phone from her bag, hiding her face from the other woman. Santana looks up from her phone and puts it back in her pocket. She then walks behind Quinn with a soft smile before wrapping her arms around her waist and rest her chin on the blonde's exposed shoulders. Quinn lets out a small sigh at the sudden contact.

"Well, I was thinking that you and I could hang out around town before hitting the Lima Bean to meet the others" Santana says as she slowly sways their bodies together. She then continues when the blonde didn't reply and just leans into her embrace to rest her head against hers. "Kurt left to hang out with Blaine at school and help them practice for Nationals but Rachel didn't want to go with him saying that she really doesn't want to be near the school right now. And that she would rather take Dani from me to show her around town." Upon mentioning her girlfriend's name Santana quickly releases Quinn from her grasp.

Quinn lets out a soft whine at the lost of contact, it was barely audible. But Santana still hears it any way. Quinn turns around to look at Santana who is heading for the door. "Where are you going?" the blonde asks curious and worried at the same time. "Nowhere, I'm just going to sit on the couch until you are ready to go." Says the Latina putting her hands up like she was caught red handed then she sits on the couch and crosses her legs.

Quinn gives her a small smile before turning to apply her lip gloss. "Ok, I'm ready let's go" she says as she grabs her bag and head to the door. Santana quickly gets up and follows her like a lost puppy out of the room. When they got out of the hotel building the cold November air hits them sending shivers up their bodies. Luckily they are already wearing their long coats.

Santana then reaches her hand out to grab Quinn's and stuff both hands in the pocket of her coat. Quinn then looks at her confuse but happy because of the sudden gesture. Santana just smiles and they both walk along the streets in the most comfortable silence you can only imagine. "So have you taken Dani to meet your parents yet?" Quinn asks breaking the silence even though she didn't want too. She can just walk with Santana for miles and miles in that all so peaceful silence but she needs to know the answer to this question.

"No, I haven't.. but I will, maybe tomorrow since we have no other plans. But I mean we are going to still be here for another two weeks, so yeah.. no rush." Santana says calmly while unconsciously rubbing circles with her thumb on the back of Quinn's hands which is in the warmth of her pocket. Quinn nods and feels herself being lifted to heaven from the feeling how smooth the other woman's thumb is. "I don't get it Santana why don't you two just stay at your house? I mean it's not like your mom would mind. She does know about Dani right?" Quinn says consciously knowing Santana doesn't like to bring up her parents in any type of conversation. Santana then slightly squeezes her hands assuring her.

"Haha, of course mami and papi both know about Dani. She is not my dirty little secret you know. In fact I want everybody to know about me and her. How we make each other feel, so yeah.. you know little things like that." Exclaim the Latina happily as she slowly loosens her grip on Quinn's hand when she mentions about her and Dani. But then tightens it again when she continue to say "And Quinn.. you know how much I don't like that house" Santana says slowly as she stops them both and turns to look at Quinn's hazel green eyes. Quinn could see Santana was giving her that look she loves so much. Then she remembers it is also the same look that Quinn thought was once for her eyes alone but now it's seems she has to share it with another.

"Hey, we are so close to Breadsticks" Santana says happily looking away from Quinn to look at her favorite restaurant. Quinn rolls her eyes at the Latina sudden happiness. "Do you want to go in and get some breadsticks?" Quinn asks happily knowing how happy this beautiful person in front of her gets when she sees that place. "Ow yes, you know we have to. Come on" Santana says dragging Quinn away with her to the restaurant. Quinn just smiles following Santana. Their hands never letting go of each other, giving her butterflies.

**To be continue..**

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. And hopefully forgive me for the misunderstanding in the last chapter. But I still needed to make Quinn hurt a bit or it won't be fair.**


	7. Chapter 5

They walk in to Breadsticks still hand in hand and straight to the cashier. Quinn sees how Santana's face lights up when she says "I'll have 26 breadsticks please." but she then looks at Santana with a concern look but the brunette just smiles adorably at her. Quinn shakes her head with a smile and makes her order "I'll have 5 please." the woman nods her head and left to get their breadsticks. They just both stand there in silence but still holding each other's hands. Santana then intertwine their fingers causing the blonde to blush a little.

"Do you think Mami and Papi will like her?" Santana asks with a little bit of concern in her voice while staring blankly at Quinn as though thinking of what if they don't like this great woman who has truly changed her life for the better. Quinn sighs and even though she is clearly and deeply in love with this amazing person standing in front of her, she still has to be her best friend and support her current relationship with the other blonde. So she gives the best advice she can think of but secretly aching from the thought of it."Would it even matter if they don't? As long as you love her why should it mean anything if they don't like her" the blonde says while rubbing the back of the Latina's hand with her thumb. But with a heavy heart she says "And.. I know that.. You do love her very much" with a shaky voice and tears nearly falling but she stops them and continues to say "besides Dani is an amazing person" trying to sound as happy as she can. But he hurt doesn't go unnoticed by Santana her eyes slowly saddens and she gives the blonde sympathetic look

"Quinn..." but before she could finish the lady comes back with their orders in separate bags. So Quinn quickly advert her attention to the cashier. "That would be fifteen dollars" the cashier says. But before she could pay her, Santana gives her a twenty and tells her to keep the change. The two walk out, but are no longer holding hands, much to Quinn's despair. Because the Latina just couldn't wait to eat her breadsticks. "You wanna know something Q" Santana says in between bites. Quinn looks at her and nods her head while smiling.

"I don't drink and go out to clubs as often as I use to anymore. Just on special occasion" Santana says while looking at Quinn feeling proud of herself. "She has truly changed me Quinn. I used to think that things like that were important in my life, but now I know they mean nothing to me, in fact the only thing that means anything to me now is her." She is smiling widely as she explains this to Quinn. Quinn just looks down knowing tears are about to fall. Because secretly deep down, all this years she has try so hard to mean that much to Santana. To mean so much to her, that she could change her for the better. To be able to help her see things in a better light, but clearly this person who she has only known for a few weeks has done it in a heartbeat. Quinn swallows the lump in her throat "Well.. erm..She is truly amazing isn't she.. huh" She tries her hardest but she can't help it and sniffles a little. Tears are on the bridge of falling, she stops both of them and looks directly into the Latina's eyes. Santana sees her tears and reaches out her hand to cups Quinn's face, and then wipes the tears with her thumb that are already falling on the smooth pale skin of the blonde's cheek.

"Quinn.. I" Santana is once again cut off when she hears Rachel shout their names from across the street. They both turn to look at Rachel and Dani who are approaching towards them. Santana quickly smiles widely and pulls Dani into a tight embrace. "Hey baby. I miss you so much" She says as she buries her face in Dani hair while enjoying her scent. "Hey babe, I miss you too." The shorter blonde returns the hug and buries her face in the crook of Santana's neck before kissing it. Rachel smiles at the two and nudges Quinn's side with her elbow. Quinn looks at Rachel and just smiles at her. All four them begin to walk to the Lima Bean to meet up with the others. Quinn and Rachel are walking behind Santana and Dani who are holding hands and whispering loving words in each other's ears. Rachel is just looking at Quinn and wandering why is she glaring at the two ladies in front of them. She swears that if looks could kill, she would have to start planning Santana and Dani's funeral.

"Babe, what are you eating?" Dani ask while looking at the taller woman. Santana smiles at her darling lovingly "Breadsticks. They are my favorite. Do you want some?" she says in between bites. They both then hear the other two behind them gasp in surprise and stop walking. Dani looks confusingly at them while Santana shoots them the "what the fuck" look. The two of them just look at them with a horrifying look plaster to their face. "Did you actually just offer to share your breadsticks with someone?" Rachel says with her mouth wide open. "Ya.. is there a problem with that? She is my girlfriend." Santana says while staring at her. "It's.. just that.. you never share.. like with anyone.. not even Brittany" Quinn says sounding shock as hell.

Santana just rolls her eyes and turns to look back at Dani who is currently giggling. The shorter blonde then takes one of her breadsticks and bites off half of it, before putting the other half in the Latina's mouth and kisses her cheek. Santana is now smiling from ear to ear and they continue walking. Quinn just stares at Rachel who is smiling. "She has truly tamed our tiger hasn't she?" Rachel says while looking at Quinn who is now currently lost in her thoughts. She then wraps her arm around the blonde and leads the both of them. Still behind the other two love birds.

It did not take too long before all four them are in front of the Lima Bean. Inside they can see all their friends sitting around a table and laughing away. As Santana is about to go in she feels Dani thug at her hand. She quickly looks at her girlfriend with a concern look "Are you ok? What's wrong?" she says as she pulls Dani to one side of the café. "What if they don't like me? And think I'm not good enough for you?" the blonde says sounding panicky as she looks at her lover's friends. Santana then gives her a reassuring smile and intertwine their fingers, before repeating what Quinn has said to her earlier "it doesn't matter whether they like you or not, all that matters is that I love you so much" she then kisses Dani's forehead. Dani is smiling again and she kisses Santana on the lips.

As they walk towards the others, they see that Quinn and Rachel are already sitting amongst them. "Ow my God you guys, you wouldn't believe it. But guess who "The Santana Lopez" actually shared her breadsticks with" Rachel says after taking a sip of Kurt's coffee making him shot her a deaf stare but she just ignores him. Everyone then becomes quite and shock from hearing what Rachel has said. "I hope it was with Dani" they all turn to look at Brittany who is holding two cups of coffee, because one is for Mercedes. "Hey Brittany" Dani says as she gives the blonde a hug after she puts down the hot drinks.

**Author's Note: First of all I would to apologize for the delay but my holiday trip was sooner than I expected and lasted longer too but at least I get to post this one up. The next chapter would be how Dani and Brittany met. So I suggest that you guys read it, if not along the way you'll get confuse.**

**Thank you for all the reviews and PMs. I really appreciate them. PM me your thoughts and maybe some ideas too.**


	8. Chapter 6

Everyone is slightly confused at the sudden gesture between the two blondes except for Kurt, Rachel and Santana who are just smiling at them. "Do you guys know each other?" Arties asks sounding surprise. "Yap, I went to New York once just to check her out" Brittany says as she sits next to him. Santana sits on one of the couches and pulls Dani to sit on her lap. She then wraps her arms around Santana and leans her head against hers. "Well aren't you going to tell us the story" Quinn says sounding a little bitter and impatient. "Ok.. ok I will, calm down Q" Brittany says. She has become more mature since she has been studying at MIT.

*Flashback*

2 weeks ago

Rachel and Kurt were playing UNO in the living when suddenly they heard a loud knock on the door. Kurt got up and made his way to it. Rachel then looked towards him when she heard him squeal. "Ow my God, Brittany what are you doing here sweetie" Kurt said as her pulled her into a tight hug. Rachel got up and gave her a hug as well. "Well I thought that I'll drop by and see how you guys are doing" she said as they all make their way to the couch. Kurt then handed her a cup of coffee. "Erm.. and I wanted to tell you guys personally, about how sorry I am for missing Fi.. his funeral" she couldn't bring herself to say his name, it was still too soon. Rachel and Kurt gave her sympathetic smile. "So.. erm.. where's Santana?" Brittany said as she looked around the apartment hoping to catch a glimpse of her best friend.

"Well.. err.. she is currently out with her.. erm.." Kurt said while looking at Rachel hoping that she would finish his sentence. She nodded and continued "Her girlfriend, Dani." Rachel said bluntly because she knew it would be better to tell her now instead of later. "Ow.. that's good then, so I can tell the two of you the real reason why I'm here." The blonde said while smiling mischievously at the two of them. The two divas look at each other confused and concern. "Britt, if you are here to break up the two of them. I am going to.." But before she could finish her warning, she got cut off by the blonde. "NO. Of course not Rachel, I saw how the two of them are on Sanny's Facebook page and I think they are just adorable. I'm just here to see it in person. I'm here to see if she is good for Santana. Not to spilt them up just to see." The dancer said honestly, Kurt and Rachel looked at her surprised but then nods while smiling at her. Rachel realized that MIT has help Brittany to grow up a bit.

The trio continued on chatting about their studies and how life was treating them until they heard the door open and two women who were giggling away about something. They turned to looked at them but the two were too busy trying to steal kiss from each other. Santana then stops and looks at them when she heard Kurt clear his throat loudly, but still hugging her lover. "Hey you guys.. ow my god, B!" Santana shouted loudly and ran towards the much taller blonde and pulled her into a really tight hug. "What are you doing here?" Santana said happily while still hugging her best friend. Dani made her way to one of the armchairs and sat there just smiling at how happy her girlfriend is. Santana did mention to Dani about Brittany, how they were best friends and Santana's first love. But she also had mentioned how that was long over, so she doesn't think much of it.

"Nothing I just wanted to drop in and say Hi." Brittany said while sitting back at her place. "Ow Britt, this is Dani. My amazing 100% Sapphic Goddess and girlfriend." Santana said excitedly as she winks at Dani pulled her up from her seat. Brittany smiled at Rachel and Kurt then winks at them. She was so glad to see how happy Santana is. She got up and pulled Dani into a hug which surprised the shorter blonde but she responded back. "Hi Dani, Rachel and Kurt told me a lot about you and how you have been making Santana smile a lot lately." she said as she looked towards Santana who is smiling from ear to ear. "Really? I hope it is all good and Santana told me a lot about you too." Dani said as she smiles at Brittany.

"Ow look at the time me and Rachel need to get to NYADA for our night classes. Come on Rach" Kurt then quickly grabbed their stuff and dragged the smaller woman out the door. "Holy.. I need to get to work, Babe. And it was really nice to meet you Brittany. See you guys later" Dani said as she pecked Santana's lips and hugged Brittany again. "See you later baby!" Santana shouted out as her lover left.

"Wow, she is great Santana. Ow my god all this time I thought you were over exaggerating about her but it turns out she is everything you said and I have only met her for a few seconds" Brittany said as they both sit down. Santana is grinning and she picked up one of the coffee cups. "See I told you. She is amazing Britt. I don't know I must have done something really nice in my past life to be able to have her as my girlfriend." Santana suddenly realized something she then stood up quickly and started to panicked. "What's wrong S?" the blonde said sounding concern when she sees the other woman pacing around the apartment.

"Our one month anniversary is tomorrow. Holy Crap, and haven't even buy her anything. Scratch that I don't know what I should get her." Santana stated as she sits and put her face in her hands and sighing in frustration. "That's ok Sanny, I know I could follow you to go pick up an amazing present for her" Britt said jumping from her seat and she grabbed Santana's arm to drag her out of the loft.

They reached a really big mall and started to look around. "You know what Britt, it is amazing how you are my ex girlfriend and yet you are helping me choose an anniversary gift for my current girlfriend" Santana said as they were walking around. "Well we did promise that we would always be best friends first before anything else. Ow my god that would be perfect" the blonde said as she pulled Santana towards a jewelry shop. They went in and straight to the display case at the window. Santana then realized that the two were in Tiffany's.

"Britt, you do realize that Dani and I have only been together for a month right? Don't you think it is a little too soon for expensive jewelry" Santana said staring at her because she could never glare at Brittany. "Well, Santana tell me honestly. Do you see yourself being with her longer than just a month?" Brittany asked sounding a little too smart than she usually does. "Well.. erm yeah I do.. of course I do. I might even see myself being with her for the rest of my life. But.." She was cut off by her best friend once again "No buts. Santana you clearly know that you are going to be with her for a really long time, so this is just going to be an investment. It won't just be your one month anniversary present to her but as a promise that shows how you actually see the two of you being together for more than a few months."

Santana then sighs realizing that what Brittany has said actually makes a lot of sense, then they both asked for assistance from one of the shop workers. "How may I help you lovely ladies?" a woman said kindly at two of them. "Well, we saw that beautiful bracelet at the display case and we were wandering if we could take a look at it?" Brittany said calmly while Santana just smiles at the woman. "Alright, give me a minute" She left the two of them to get a key to open the case. "She will love it." Britt said excitedly to Santana who just smiles at her. "Here you go, the body of the bracelet is made of white gold and there is approximately 5 karats of pink diamonds on it." The lady said as she handed it over to Brittany who motions to her to hand it to Santana.

The Latina then reaches out and looks at it. It was gorgeous but Santana had to play her cards right here. "How much is it?" She said trying not to sound too amazed by the bracelet. "Well the original price is 5,000 dollars but because of the holiday discounts, it is 4,250 dollars and we will even engrave it for free." Santana then swallows the lump in her throat and looks at Brittany who is smiling at her.

"Ow come on Santana you can afford that. In fact you can even afford six of them with the original price." Brittany said quietly at her best friend. She knew that Santana is actually very rich but she also knew that she wasn't a fan of telling everyone of her wealth. "Besides, like I said it will be like your promise to her." the blonde continued. The lady was just looking patiently at two of them. "Well.. erm.. I'll.. err.. take it" Santana said as she thought of it. "Very nice choice, what would you like to have engrave on it?" the woman ask. "Erm.. **_'You Make Me Feel Love, Dani'_** I'll like to have that engrave please."

Santana said and the woman nods before taking the bracelet back to bring it to the goldsmith at the back. She then writes them up and asked them how they would be paying. "Erm card please" Santana said as she handed her credit card over to the woman. The woman looks at her name on the card which said 'Santana Perth Lopez' and then back to her. "Are you related to miss Maribel Perth Lopez?" Santana then smiles awkwardly before nodding. "She is my mother." The lady smiles at her "Your mother is one of our most regular costumer you know." She said as she winks at the Latina. Brittany could tell that Santana was really uncomfortable.

The two then went back to the loft with the bracelet all wrap up in the signature Tiffany's light blue box and six bottles of champagne which they bought with their fake IDs. They even stop by Dani's favorite Chinese restaurant and pick up some take outs. Brittany began cleaning up the apartment as Santana set the dining table. They both heard Rachel and Kurt come in "Ow my, what is this all about?" Kurt asked as he puts his bag down, Rachel does the same and looks at Brittany who is just smiling at them. The two divas then squeal when they saw the gift on the dining table. They rushed towards it and started fighting with each other to open it. "Hey wonder twins be very careful with that" Santana growl at the two, Rachel then grabbed it from Kurt. She opened it and both gasp at how beautiful it was.

"Wow Santana, this is so erm.. so erm.. beautiful." Rachel said nearly crying from joy. Santana roll her eyes and grab it form the two of them and put it in one of the kitchen drawers. "It's for Dani. Tonight we are celebrating our anniversary dinner since tomorrow we both got long shifts at the diner. And no you guys are not joining us." The smiles on their face begin to fade but Brittany grabbed them both by the arm and dragged them out.

Santana had just finished lighting the last candle when she heard Dani come in. She went to the door to look at her girlfriend who looks really surprise. "Honey, what is this all about?" Dani said as she slowly walks towards the taller woman and grabbing her hand. Santana then begin to swing their hands "Well it is our anniversary dinner. Since we won't be able to have one tomorrow" She said as she kissed Dani passionately. It nearly turn into a make out session but then Dani's stomach growl from hunger and the two pulled away while laughing.

After dinner they sit on the couch drinking champagne and cuddling closely to one another. Dani then sits up and got up. "Wait here I'm going to get your present." She went to Santana's room, the Latina then quickly got up to get her present and hide it behind one of the pillows. Dani came back with a piece of paper and hands it over to Santana who smiles and took it from her.

Santana then looks at her really shock "Is this what I think it is?" Dani smiles and nodded, Santana then looks back at the paper, and it was a sheet music with lyrics and notes on it. She smiled widely at Dani "I wrote you a song because I was thinking that one day when I actually get to record something, it would be this song and you would get to have your anniversary gift nominated at Grammy's. So it isn't much now but one day it will be." Dani said smiling shyly at her. "Are you kidding, it means everything to me now with or without a nomination" Santana says as she kissed Dani but then quickly pulled away.

"Now it is your turn to open my gift" She reached behind her and gives the box to Dani who looked really shock. "San..tana.. is this.. ow my god" she said as she opened it and squeal just like how the two divas before her did. "Santana you shouldn't have. I can't take this." Dani said giving it back to Santana. Santana just took it out form the box and grab Dani's hand to place it around her wrist. "There, it fits beautifully. And Dani you can take it. Look at it as a promise from me to you that show you how much I love you. Just like that beautiful song that you wrote for me." Dani then smiles and kisses Santana but now it is her turn to pulled away. "How did you afford it?" she asked curiously. "I have been saving up for a while now so yeah." She really didn't want to tell her yet because things like that are not really important. They resume their make out session in the privacy of Santana's room.

The next day everyone were at the door caused they were saying goodbye to Brittany. "Bye Britt see you soon ok" Rachel said as she hugged her friend. Kurt just nodded and smiled at her before hugging her as well. "Bye B, call us when you get there. And thanks for everything" Santana said as she hugged Brittany tightly. Brittany then pulled Dani into a hug before whispering in her ear. "Thank you so much Dani, you know for taking care of Santana. You are really good for her. Please promise me you will never break her heart." Dani smiles and pulls away as she said "I'll never dream of it"

*End of Flashback*

Brittany tells them the whole story but she left out some details such as how much the bracelet actually cause and the fact that Santana is quite well off. All of them are listening to her story attentively except for Dani and Santana because they are too busy whispering "I love you" to each other. When Brittany finishes, everyone then turns to look at them and then to the beautiful bracelet on Dani's hand. They all start to talk about other things but Quinn is still looking at the two of them. She can feel her heart fall into her stomach from envy.

**Author's Note: I feel like the flashback is too long but no matter, at least all you amazing readers get to enjoy it. PM me your thoughts and maybe some ideas too.**


End file.
